A Twist of Fate, The Union of Tuni and Neji
I had just escaped from battle and Now I sit in the cool healing chamber to recover from my operation. As I sat there I remember what happened on the battle field the other day. Our foe was strong and had taken out the rest of my squad, and I fought for my life while hanging onto hope that I would survive to she the sun rise from another day. I had been impaled in the lower abdomen and nearly gave up, but I gave it my all in one last attack and I fired an energy beam and put all of my reserves into it. I had Finally did it, I defeated my enemy. Then I collapsed onto the ground and made a emergency call to base just before I had passed out. I woke up in the hospital while being operated on. The doctor said they did everything they could to keep me alive, but with the lost of my reproduction organs. After the Operation I was put into this healing chamber. As the doctor walked away I cried. I Tuni an Elite Class Saiyan will never be able to have a child. I know these sad feelings are shunned by most Saiyans, but I cried anyway. The Doctor walked up to the healing chamber and opened it. "Tuni, You are lucky to be alive even with the lose of being able to have children." said the Doctor. "Where are the infants held? I would like to see them." I asked the Doctor. The Doctor said "Follow the signs they will point out the path there.? I followed the signs and walked down the dark lifeless hallways until I had arrived to the room where the babies are held. I fought back my tears as I observed each beautiful baby, then I caught one in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw him wave at me. It warmed my heart to see one of the babies noticed me. I looked down at his name tag and I noticed that it was Paragus' son Neji. I then check my scouter and I was surprised that such an infant had a power level near mine after I worked hard for 25 years as an Elite warrior. I then smiled at the fact that someday Neji and I might be in the same squad. Just as I finished my thoughts I noticed a slave was running towards me. "What do you want, slave?" I scowled. "King Vegeta has asked me to bring you to the Throne Room, follow me Madam." Said the Slave "Fine!" I said What would King Vegeta want with me? I had just recovered from surgery surely he doesn't want to terminate me. I thought as I followed the slave to the throne room. As I walked down the Bright hallway I noticed Paintings of Legendary Warriors in the past and I wondered if I would ever see one of these warriors. Finally after a long walk I came upon the throne room and Noticed King Vegeta and Paragus talking. I asked "You summoned me?" "Yes, yes I did. I would like to inform you that I am promoting you to Commander." said King Vegeta "I am honored Sir, but my whole squad was killed off on the last mission. Who will I lead?" I asked. King Vegeta then said. "That has yet to be determined, excuse me but I need to finish my conversation with Paragus real quick." "Okay, Sir." I said obediently. Wow, Commander. I thought. I wonder who is going to be on my team? And at that I over heard Paragus asking King Vegeta who was going to take Neji on their squad. Then I remember Neji, the cute little Saiyan baby in the room I had visited. Then I thought If I can't have a child at least I can raise one. "King Vegeta, I ask permission to speak." I said "Go ahead Tuni, what is it?" said King Vegeta I then said "I don't have a team yet and Paragus is looking for a squad to put Neji. Perhaps I can have Neji in my squad." King Vegeta said "I promoted you to Commander not baby sitter." Paragus said "Wait King Vegeta, Neji is very powerful for an infant I think and Elite Commander is needed to bring him up correctly." "Well, since it is your son I guess Tuni shall be his Commander." said King Vegeta With that Paragus exited the room satisfied and as I started to leave King Vegeta grabbed My shoulder. King Vegeta said "I see you are willing to raise and infant. Why don't you take Kino into your squad as well. She is a yearling and is quite powerful at that." "Yes, Sir!" I shouted radiantly. With that I left the room with a smile on my face. I have not one, but 2 Saiyan children in my squad that I can raise. They may not be my own, but I can make a big difference in there lives. I hope Neji and Kino will like me. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Story invented by SSJ4 Vegito